guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
GWAIN
You all know how difficult it can be to come up with an interesting name, well, we were unable to come up with one, so we ended up being "Guild Without An Interesting Name", also known as "GWAIN". We aim to be a guild for the more mature players in the game. We are also all bike fanatics (Well only 4 of us so i guess this does not count any more)and as such are looking for like-minded people. We are close-knit group and expect at least a show of face with the rest of the group when a member comes online. A simple "Hi All" would do. We would become concerned about your health if this did not happen. All members will be able to assign how much experience percentage they are willing to give to the guild. Please note that if your RPM does not hit at least 3000, you are thinking of the wrong bike. ;) Also note that none bikers are also welcome and not all ur banter is about bikes, infact very little of it is Hierarchy Standard Ranks *'Leader:' Guild representative. Functions as an officer. *'Officer:' Officers choose when to promote a keeper to this position, and both keepers and officers take part in the selection process. Officers have the last word in all decisions. Officers are the only members to have assign and dismiss rights. Currently there are only four Offices and this number is likely to stay stable. Those of the Protector and Reservist rank are excellent guild examples and are trusted with making the decisions that run the guild. *'Protector:' Has been a "Guard" for over one month, accumulated 20,000 experience points for the guild, and has had a vote passed by the current Officers and Protector. These members have also helped defend the honour of the guild by helping to protect the guild Perceptors at least 10 times. *'Reservist:' Has been a "Guard" for over one month, accumulated 20,000 experience points for the guild, and has had a vote passed by the current Officers and Protector. These members have not had the honour of defending the guilds honour at least 10 time. It would also be nice if all members that have reached this point subscribe to the guild mailing list, as policy decision and other guild matter are often discussed and decided on the mailing list. As always and in all things the mailing list is open to all members. *'Guard:' Has been a part of the guild for twenty or more days, accumulated 10000 experience points for the guild, and has been voted to stay by the Protector, Reservist and Officers. Our requirements are simple, mature outlook and a "nice person" will get u in. Bellow this point members can be banished with out warning to make place for new members, this will happen from least active members first. Above this point members will not be banished without a full vote from Officers, Protector and Reservist and the member will be part of that proses. *'Servant:' This rank is for alternate characters of current members. Servants are expendable; the least active servant is banished when space is needed for a new member. This is also the highest level that "free to play" can achieve in the guild. *'Apprentice:' Has gone out with two or more officers and is currently running with other members of the guild for an interview/mob bashing session. Has been a part of the guild for 15 days accumulated 3000 experience points for the guild. *'On Approval:' These members are subject to a 15 day trial period before becoming Apprentice. 'Specialised Ranks.' *'Treasurer:' As the guild is currently not collecting funds this position is filled by our market researcher and price tracker. *'Manufacturer:' Are for members that have a profession of above 50th lvl, and do not fit into any of the other ranks. *'Diplomat:' In time of war or alliance negotiation these members are involved in direct contact with other guilds, at these time these members have the highest ranks and must be ahead to at all times. *'Secretary:' This is a volunteer position from Guard rank up. This person will be responsible in helping the Officers up to date with guild admin like who is coming up for promotions etc... this rank is also held by person members making a special contribution to the guild such as running the website or mailing list. *'Recruiting Officer:' This is an honour position and it has two functions, one this person has recruited the most members, and this person has a a say in Promoting On Approval and Apprentice members. This rank i think needs to be rethought. *'Deserteur:' Are applied to members that have not been seen or heard from for the space of one month, these members will stay at this rank for a space of one month and at that time will be dropped to On Approval and subject to dismissal for new comers. *'Nusance:' Members holding this rank are currently up for review to been kicked or demoted. *'Penitent:' Members that have been on Nusance but cleared on condition they behave. 'Unused Ranks.' Give a a reason why u should hold these ranks and we will make it so. *'Breeder:' and no u cant have it if u think u the most sexiest in the guild. *'Scout:' *'Spy:' *'Torturer:' Requirements New members must be level 20 or above, and display the maturity of a real-life age of around 20+. Apologies to younger players, but our banter and cameraderie do not mesh well with those in their pre- or early teens. Also note that if too much of an immature nature is displayed by a member, that member can be dissmised after a hearing. New members must also pass through a fighting/interview session, much the same as an "appy" for a bike club. We value personality, camaraderie, and a sense of humor over any other trait, and will only admit members who can contribute to our close-knit bond. Other Information Besides immature behaviour on the guild channel, spamming on the channel is also a hearing-worthy offence. You can tell us that you are looking for something or that you have something for sale, but then move on, we have read it and will respond if we want to. In-guild fighting will not be tolarated on the guild channel, sort it out with the person with whom you have an argument, the rest of us are not interested and do not want to be drawn into it. Other then that we very much a very casual and relaxed group with an anything goes and helpfull attitude, where if u a guild member of any rank then u have a standard invite to all activity's, just rock up u are invited. Current Activities Currently we have three "Guild Party" nights. If u in the guild u have an invite. *'Alt Monday:' Is for playing the alts (our servants) or for new ideas, this is an anything-goes night. *'Wacky Wednesday:' Having started off as a team Gobball hunt, this is now a hunt for anything, it is, more importantly, a chance to bond and test tactics. *'Drop Thursday:' Although similar to "Gobball Wednesday," the idea behind this is to find elusive drops that a certain member might need, this is the night we all help. Note: Members are not bound in stone to join these, but it is highly appreciated; we usually have a lot of fun on these nights. We also have members currently pursuing the wabbit island dungeon's next on the cards are as following. *'Skeleton Dungeon' *'Black Smith Dungeon' *'Mark hunting' in the bonta graveyard GWAIN is Recruiting If you are interested in joining, please contact one of the following members between 19:00 to 00:00 DUT. *FaustStoneHeart *GifAppeltjie (between 5:30am and 6:30am DUT) *Queen-Ehlana *Shyfly *Theddi Category: Guild Category: Rushu Guilds Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds